


A Complication

by Vector



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter leaves Loz and Yazoo with some tension to work off and some issues to deal with. They manage the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complication

Upon sober reflection, Yazoo decided, perhaps staying in Midgar hadn't been the best plan. But it had been easiest. And really, what were the chances of randomly running into a Turk or someone on the street?

Apparently nonzero, he thought with a scowl as they walked into the apartment they'd been using. Loz trailed him, cowed into silence by his obvious irritation. The red-haired one had looked almost comically shocked to see them, though, so it probably was a truly chance encounter. Just bad luck in the extreme; he and his partner had certainly made a scene before Loz and Yazoo managed to get away. And as much as Yazoo would enjoy it, taking them out would probably cause more trouble than it was worth.

"We'll have to move." Yazoo said shortly.

"Not right now, though?" Loz said hopefully as Yazoo collapsed into a chair. Yazoo looked at Loz through his hair, then sighed.

"No, not right now."

Loz sat down on the edge of their bed. "Yazoo, are you angry?"

Yazoo just looked at Loz as he pulled off his boots. "You're not? We were supposed to be keeping a low profile."

Loz nodded. "I know. But... they're fun. Just you and me can get boring."

"Really?" Yazoo said curiously. "You like playing with them?" He moved smoothly over to join Loz on the bed.

"Yeah," said Loz in a breath as Yazoo picked up one of his hands. He ran his hands over the worn leather of Loz's gloves, skimming under the cloth of his sleeves to run his hands over where the leather met skin. Not for the first time, he mourned the loss of the rest of their gear, but full black leather made them far too conspicuous.

"I think we should have killed them when we had the chance. They're just going to make things difficult for us," Yazoo said rationally.

A brief look of distress crossed Loz's face. Yazoo sighed and moved to straddle Loz's lap. Reaching to undo his shirt, he paused briefly as he noticed some of the top buttons were torn out.

"You like brawling with the bald guy, though?" Yazoo said as he unbuttoned the few buttons that were left. Loz just nodded then gasped briefly as Yazoo's hands pressed on a bruise near his collar bone. Yazoo leaned in and licked at the bruise, tasting salt on Loz's skin. Then he bit down. Loz made a strangled noise and Yazoo smirked wickedly as he pulled away to look at the teeth marks he'd left in the discolored flesh.

"You do look good together. Locked together, muscles straining." He tugged at the edges of the shirt and Loz shifted to let Yazoo push it off of his arms. "Bet a guy his size isn't used to being laid out flat." Yazoo reached for the zipper of Loz's pants, but his wrists were suddenly caught in a tight grip. He looked up and smirked when he saw the look in Loz's eyes.

"Yazoo, you too." Loz grabbed at the hem of Yazoo's shirt. Yazoo leaned back complyingly to pull it off over his head. Then he immediately shifted back forward.

"His partner, on the other hand, looks like he spends a lot of time on his back," Yazoo continued smoothly as he unzipped Loz's pants and palmed his growing erection. "You think they fuck?" Yazoo's mouth twisted into a smirk as he felt Loz's cock jump at that question. Tugging Loz's pants down a few more inches so he could get his hand completely around, he continued, "Yeah, they probably do. They certainly weren't working when we saw them. I bet the redhead spreads his legs prettily for his partner, don't you think?"

Loz just groaned and tightened his fists in the bed sheets as Yazoo gave his cock a firm pull. "I guess we could keep them around to play with. Would you like that, Loz? The big guy would put up a fight, but I bet he'd break down eventually. He'd look good, don't you think, dark skin dripping with sweat, clothes torn, those ridiculous glasses broken, looking up at us from the floor."

Yazoo's hips were suddenly held in a tight grip. As Loz pulled him forward, he abandoned his awkward grip to sink his hands in Loz's hair and grind his clothed groin against Loz's. "His partner could watch, how would you feel about that?" Loz's hips bucked and his head tossed back. Yazoo tightened his grip and pulled Loz's face level with his to stare at the wild look in his eyes.

"He'd be watching helpless as you took down his partner. Watching as you drew blood, slammed him into the wall, messed up his immaculate jacket. Watching as you stripped it off of him." Yazoo pulled away and stood. Loz's wordless protest was cut short as Yazoo unzipped and shucked his own pants efficiently. Loz's boots were still on, so Yazoo only pulled his pants down a bit further, around his knees, before climbing back astride his lap and groaning as their erections touched.

"Or maybe you'd prefer," he continued, slightly breathless as they shifted together, "if he was naked to start." Loz's hands gripped and tightened on his hips. The cool leather of his gloves warmed quickly pressed so solidly against his skin. "We could track them down, see what they do when they're off the job."

"Catch them together," Loz offered, voice rough.

"Yes," Yazoo hissed, digging his fingers into Loz's shoulders. "They'd stop, of course, when they saw us. It's too bad. Though seeing them try to pull themselves together to fight when they're naked, hard and frustrated might be worth the sacrifice."

Loz groaned, then reached down and curved his broad hand around both their cocks. The surprisingly appealing picture Yazoo was forming in his head blanked for a moment at the feeling. He bucked forward into Loz's hand and gasped. For a few moments he tossed his head back and just enjoyed the sensations.

"Don't stop, Yazoo."

A smirk spread on Yazoo's face. "You - you like that idea, do you?" Yazoo's voice hitched as Loz's hand moved to wrap fully around his cock and gave a vicious sort of twist. Yazoo shifted back to give Loz room to move and reached down to reciprocate. "They'd probably be easy to disable like that, too. And after that we could make them do whatever we wanted."

Loz nodded frantically and moved his hand faster.

"Ungh..." Yazoo panted heavily. "We'd tie them up for a bit, make them regret making our lives more difficult. Some blood would look pretty on both of them, don't you think?" The only assent he got was a slight twitch of Loz's muscles as his his hips tried to move to get more pressure from Yazoo's hand.

"Then, right when they thought they were used to the pain, we'd untie them. And make them fuck each other. You'd like to watch that, wouldn't you, Loz?"

Loz groaned.

"They'd try to fight us. But eventually they'd break down and do it. They'd start to enjoy it, even with us watching." The words spilled from Yazoo's lips without any thought, the way they only did when he was this close.

"Then, right when they were about to come, we'd stop them. Pull the big guy off. The redhead would probably complain, curse at us, forget that we were making them do it. We'd tie him back up, bare and frustrated and snarling. As for the big guy, we'd be nicer." Yazoo met Loz's eyes with a burning stare.

"He'd get to finish. But only while you were fucking him."

That pushed Loz over the edge, and he came over Yazoo's hand with a deep-throated yell. His hand faltered, then pulled hard a few times on Yazoo's cock, and then he was coming too, gasping, thigh muscles shuddering.

Once he'd come down a bit, of course, Yazoo realized that he had only complicated the situation further. But for now, making Loz happy was enough.


End file.
